Dark Return Part:3
Plot Dragon and Bryce(Alien X) have a stare down (Dragon, shoots at Bryce) (Bryce, dodges) Motion Carried, teleportaion maneuver(begins, teleporting all over Dragon, hitting him in various places) (Dragon, being hit by Bryce) Ha ha ha ha ha! Please stop embarassing your self, it's pathetic(Shoots and directly hits Bryce) (Bryce, inside Alien X's mind) Ok that hurt. (Belicus) I knew this would be a bad idea. We should just change back and make him figure this out on his own. (Serena) Now dear we told him that we'd help, plus we owe him. He uses us quite often. (Bryce) Alright, obviously you two have mixed feelings about me, that's fine. But I have a planet to save so please hear me out. Flips outside (Dragon) Ha ha ha ha ha, is you plan to remain in stasis, it's probably the best thing you can do. (Bryce) Seconded, Motion ''C''arried(transform) ''Ultimate Alien X! '' Theme song (Bryce) Dragon you'd better be ready for what's coming(Shoots a light beam at Dragon) (Dragon) AAhhh! That's enough I've had it with these childish games(Shoots at Bryce) (Bryce) oofff! Ok I'm not liking how this is turning out(shape shifts his hands into a shield and spike ball) Now for some fun! (Dragon) Ha ha ha ha ha, do you think your human weaponry can phase me, not even close (Bryce) No(hit Dragon, making him crash to the ground), but I do think that Ultimate Alien X can.(Shoots a light beam at Dragon) (Dragon) Ahhhh! Ok I'm finished toying with you(Starts generating power, creating a black hole) Inside Ult. Alien X's mind. (Belicus) The power, can you feel it Serena? (Serena) Yes Belicus, it's like nothing I've ever experienced! (Bryce) I feel it too. Alien X had power but this is different, wait, hold up! Death Dragon is about to rip a black hole in the fabrice of space to rid himself of Earth. We have to stop him! (Belicus) Maybe another day! With this power we could create a new universe without Death Dragon. (Bryce) Wasn't that already possible? (Serena) No dear, Dragon is too powerful for us to ovewrite, but because you've shown us our ''ultimate ''form, we could even pull that off! (Bryce) No this is wrong, you two are supposed to be the most logical being in the universe! Not the most power crazed, that's Vilgax's job! (Belicus) For once I agree with the earthling, ok we can stop Draco and the black hole. (Serena) I guess you're right Bryce, we should store this power for a time when needed Outside, a split second later (Bryce) ''Trippled, kill Rathicus Draco and stop black hole! ''(Glows as bright as a star) After the flash goes away, Dragon is gone and so is the black hole (Bryce, reverted, looking at the three Death Force) Ok who's next! They teleport away (Ben) That was awesome! How'd you evolve Alien X. I didn't even think that was possible! How'd you get them to agree to that (Bryce) I just kinda made it up. Belicus thought it would be fun to try out, and Serena said it would "greatly increase our chance of survival" (Azmuth) The Infinity Matrix. Give it to me, now! (Bryce) What, did you see what I just did! I had complete control over the most powerful being in any universe! (Azmuth) That's exactly why I'm taking the Infinity! That amount of power could overwhelm anyone to the point of corruption. Bryce releases the Infinity and hands it to Azmuth. (Azmuth) Yours too Ben. (Ben) What, I wasn't even involved with that whole "''Ultimate Alien X" ''thing (Azmuth) Ben, if you don't give it to me I'll take it by force! Ben hands over his Omnitrix, Azmuth teleports away. THE END Trivia *Ultimate Alien X's debut *It is shown in this episode that Ult. Alien X can be controlled like the other aliens *It's proven that Ult. Alien X's debates are covered in fractions of a second Category:Episodes